The Sunshine of the Future
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: 13 years after the Giant War and most of the great heroes have settled down and started families. Jake and Will want that too now, but they're not sure how. They want to adopt, but how do you pick a child? That sounds awful. So Nico, being a good friend, helps them a bit. Seeing how happy Nico is with his family was what made Will want a family the most. Jake/Will and Nico/Percy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Jakill || The Sunshine of the Future || Jakill || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Sunshine of the Future – And the Shadows of the Past

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, family fluff, adoption, mpreg/post mpreg, alternate families

Pairings: Nico/Percy, Jake/Will

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

 _Nicercy_ : Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo

 _Jakill_ : Elizabeth Beckett-Heath/Mason (adopted daughter of Apollo)

Summary: Piece of my headcanon-timeline - Set thirteen years after the Giant War. Jake and Will want to adopt a child and it makes Will and Nico reminiscent on how much has changed.

 **The Sunshine of the Future**

 _And the Shadows of the Past_

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Nico barely had the time to put his cup of coffee down before his oldest son collided face-first with his stomach. The little half-Italian wrapped his arms tightly around Nico's midsection. Chuckling amused, Nico ruffled the dark curls. The seven years old lifted his head up to stare at Nico with adoring, sea-green eyes, smiling brightly at his father.

"Yes, bambino?", inquired Nico amused.

"Bia is playing with ghosts again!", exclaimed the little boy frightened.

"Bianca Maria!", called Nico. "No ghosts inside the house! You know Donny is scared of them."

A little girl, a year older than her brother, rounded the corner, hands behind her back, black eyes large and innocent. Her dark curls were put up into two pigtails, at either side of her head. She was wearing a white dress with silver stars all over, making her look like a little angel.

"Sorry, daddy", mumbled Bia.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to", stated Nico and grabbed his kids by the hands.

"Sorry, Donny", readdressed Bia, looking over at her younger brother.

Nico tugged the two of them along over to the living room. Best way to distract them was with fun. Their younger siblings were sitting together on the floor, only five years old. Their twins, Sally Persephone and Theseus Paul, all happy smiles and giggles as they build a castle with wooden blocks. On the couch next to them was Percy laying, reading a book and occasionally looking to see if the twins were behaving. One of Percy's hands was placed on his prominent midsection. He was in his last trimester of his by now fifth pregnancy.

"Nico", acknowledged Percy when he saw his husband enter.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!", exclaimed Donny, breaking free from his daddy to run up to mom.

Percy laughed amused as he put his book aside and wrapped one arm around the little boy. Donny rested his head on Percy's chest, turned to face the round midsection of his mommy. He patted it.

"Hello, little siblings!", exclaimed Donny excitedly. "When will you come out to play?"

"Soon, Donny", assured Percy and ruffled his son's hair.

"What will we call 'em?", asked Thess, large, dark eyes turning to his mom.

"Percy!", exclaimed his twin sister Sally Persephone, or Percy for short.

Thanks to the Stolls trolling the di Angelos. Nico rolled his eyes and sat down next to the twins to help them play while Bia joined her brother and mother.

"Two Percys are more than enough in one family, junior", corrected Nico.

"But...", started Percy Junior with a pout, sea-green eyes fixed on her father.

"Your brother will be named James Charles and your sister will be called Laura Silena", answered Percy softly, fingers caressing Donny's curls. "Your daddy and I chose those names last week."

"They're weird", stated Thess with a frown, scrunching his nose.

"Your name's Theseus Paul! Is weird too!", countered his twin, sticking her tongue out.

"Is not!", exclaimed Thess loudly.

"Is too!", stated Percy Junior, equally loud.

"Please, cease the screaming, bambini", sighed Nico, ruffling both their hair.

They huffed and tried to swat their dad's hands away. Percy smiled amused as he watched the three.

"Why those names, mommy?", asked Bianca Maria curiously, tilting her head.

She knew she was named after her grandma and auntie on dad's side, like Donny – Hades Poseidon, actually – was named after their godly grandpas. Thess, also Theseus Paul, was named after a great hero and their mortal grandpa, like Sally Persephone was named after their other two grandmas.

"James and Laura were the names of my grandparents, your grandma Sally's parents", answered Percy slowly. "And Charles and Silena were... two very good friends of mine... Two great heroes."

"Why am I not named after a hero?", complained Percy Junior with a frown. "Theseus and Bianca and Silena and Charles and both grandpa Hades and grandpa Poseidon are kinda heroes too."

"Don't let your grandfather's hear the 'kinda'", warned Percy with a fond smile and pulled her close to kiss the top of her head. "And _you_ are named after the greatest hero there ever was."

"Really?", gasped Percy Junior, staring with large, curious, dark eyes at her mom.

"Yes. Because you're named after my mother", smiled Percy and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Okay. Will you be alright with the little ones, Percy?", asked Nico as he straightened his tie.

"Who do you think takes care of them when you're working late?", grunted Percy with a deadpan.

"Where's daddy going?", asked Thess confused as he crawled up into his mommy's lap.

"I have work to do in New Rome", replied Nico, leaning down to kiss Thess' head. "You children behave and listen to your mamma while I'm gone. No mischief and no teasing your siblings."

"Yes, papà", chimed Bia, Donny and Percy Junior obediently.

"Can I come with you, papà?", said Thess at the same time, eyes wide.

"Huh?", grunted Nico surprised, staring at his youngest son.

Thess got off the couch to stand in front of Nico, offering him the largest, chocolate-brown eyes possible, lower lip quivering in what Nico knew to be the begging-kitten eyes that Percy had passed on to their children. Basically, Nico had nothing to say in this house anymore, because whatever his children or husband wanted, they got by looking at Nico like that. Suddenly, Donny was right next to his little brother, having an identical look on his face, sea-green eyes just as large and begging.

"If Thess comes, can I come too? I'm older and more responsible!", exclaimed Donny.

"What? I-", started Nico with a frown, turning to look at Percy a little lost.

But all the son of Poseidon did was grin and pull his daughters closer. "I like that idea, what do you say, girls? Let's send papà and the boys away and do a Disney-princess-marathon?"

Bia's and Percy Junior's eyes sparkled brightly at that. Normally, it was more the other way around. Percy would be with the boys and Nico would be with the girls. Donny may have the powers of both his parents, but he was a little Sea Prince at heart, while Thess was a legacy of Poseidon. Both their daughters were legacies of Hades. In a way, the children sought out the parent who shared their powers. Thess and Donny loved water and going to the beach and riding. Bia and Percy Junior loved creepy things and ghosts, they preferred to go to a graveyard than going to the beach.

"Only if we start with _Nightmare Before Christmas_!", argued Bia with hopeful eyes.

Percy made a face, but he still nodded in agreement. "If you two want..."

Nico laughed amused. He knew his husband preferred _The Little Mermaid_ over such a dark and creepy movie, but well, they were both willing to compromise for the sake of their kids. Kneeling down, Nico opened his arms wide and embraced his two boys. Donny and Thess clung onto his neck tightly as Nico shadow-traveled them to New Rome.

Things had changed a great deal over the years. Nico remembered vividly how he, Lou Ellen, Piper McLean and Grover Underwood had gathered in the small living room of his and Percy's apartment in New Athens, drawing first drafts of the Demigod Protective Service. Until they had everything planned through, so much time had passed. When they had opened the doors for the first time, it had been one of the proudest moments of Nico's life. They had done so many good things for so many children. They had changed the way the demigod society worked. So much so that the Romans had opened their own branch of the DPS, with Jason Grace in charge.

Which was where they were heading right now. Sure, Jason was the head of the Roman DPS, but today's case was a special one and Jason had asked him to join. They took in orphaned demigods, or those who moved away from their mortal parents so they wouldn't endanger them. They placed the children in foster families, so no 'year rounder' had to live in a summer camp or a cohort anymore, but got to live with a proper family to take care of them. Either that, or when they were older, they got placed in social apartments where they were supervised by satyrs and agents of the DPS to ensure they wouldn't just live from junk food and never clean up. The orphaned ones often found permanent homes with demigod couples who desired to have children but either couldn't have own children or didn't want to risk the outcome of their combination – the power that Donny held was incredible and frightening at the same time, as a legacy of both Hades and Poseidon.

That was what they did, but today's Roman case was a personal one.

Leo, Frank and Hazel were two-times parents, Piper and Annabeth had three children, Jason and Reyna also had three, just like Clarisse and Chris, even Lou and Miranda had two children by now and Katie and Malcolm had their beloved daughter. Their generation was reproducing, to sum it up. They were retired heroes, they had settled down, gotten married and started families.

Today was the day another couple from their generation was going to build a family. Apparently – or so Nico had interpreted the excited babbling from Jason – Will Solace and Jake Mason had filed for adoption last week. Nico smiled fondly at the thought that his friend would finally start his own family too. After all, Nico knew first-hand how much children changed a person's life.

"Uncle Jay-Jay!", exclaimed Donny loudly and sprung free from Nico's grasp.

Jason barely had time to look up from his desk when his little godson collided with him. Nico grinned a bit. Donny had this habit of hitting people face-first. A bit like his mother, who always stormed into danger head-first without pausing to think things through.

"Hey there, kiddo", grinned Jason, ruffling Donny's curls. "Perfect timing. Jake and Will are right on their way. Come on. I've been thinking about... uh, well, what kid would fit for them."

"Well then, give me some information", grunted Nico, approaching the desk.

"We have... a lot of orphans at the moment, sadly enough", sighed Jason, adjusting Donny on his lap so he could reach the files scattered on his desk. "Some are already in foster families where they're already pretty happy with chances of adoption. Others have their mortal parent still in the mortal world and aren't looking for adoption, because they don't want to severe that bond."

Nico nodded only half interested. He knew those things, they were the same whether they were in New Athens or in New Rome. Some were still young, but endangered their mortal family by staying in the mortal world so they were here now. They were placed in foster care if they were still very young and unable to fend for themselves, others came into the social apartment complexes.

"Names, situations, age?", requested Nico and rolled his eyes. "And how is Reyna doing?"

He knew Jason well, he knew the blonde's excited babbling. Some things never changed. Jason grinned sheepishly, resting his chin on top of Donny's head while the little boy started playing with some of the things on Jason's desk. Jason spread some files in front of Nico, pushing them over.

"Reyna is doing good", grinned Jason with a slightly dopey expression on his face. "Though JP is a handful. Six months old and he's already such a bundle of... energy. Thalia Hylla _loves_ being a big sister though, feeling all responsible for her little brother. It's adorable."

JP – Jupiter Perseus, named after his godly grandfather (to appease to Jupiter after the outcome of the borderline-war caused by the di Angelo off-springs) and his godfather – was the second youngest child of their next generation. Second only to Alabaster Ellen, the son of Lou and Miranda. Babies were loud and troublesome but Nico knew how much joy they brought. He himself was looking forward to their own little babies too, the ones still growing inside his husband.

"Why don't you come and visit soon?", offered Nico with a small smile, opening one of the files.

Leroy Jones, eleven years of age, son of Vulcan and a mortal woman by the name of Lisa Jones, who had passed away four years ago. Since then, the boy had been bouncing about the system, never lasting long in a foster family. Nico frowned. Why that? He put the file aside for now.

He knew Will and Jake were looking for someone of their own blood – preferably a child of Apollo or Hephaestus/Vulcan, if possible. Not that they would love a child who wasn't related to them any less, but they thought it would be easier to raise a demigod child whose powers at least one of them could relate to, who they could teach something. Nico understood that. Their children had him and Percy who understood their powers, who knew what to expect. With a child of Hermes, all the trickery and thievery, it would be a handful they wouldn't be used to.

Speak of the devil. Loki Murdock, eight years old, son of Mercury and a Helene Murdock, who had died during a robbery (that she committed) two years ago. Nico didn't have anything against children of Hermes/Mercury, some of his best friends were exactly that, but to raise a child of mischief was a challenging task. He was how desperate Clarisse was at times with Sander, regardless of how adorable he was and how much she loved him. Chris had better chances with the little trickster, knowing his quirks and trades. Nico knew Will would be up for the challenge though.

Ah, the next one was a girl. A pretty little thing, Nico mused as he looked at her picture in the file. Hair as white as snow, equally pale as her skin. An albino. Blance Lamour, daughter of Chione, born in France to a man named Matthieu Lamour. Oh dear. Nico's face darkened as he read on. The girl had lived in Paris where she had been sexually abused by her father until a few months ago when her powers had manifested and she had killed him in what was known as the harshest snow-storm France had ever seen since the ice-ages. Nico lifted his head to look at Jason.

"Blance", whispered Nico softly, gaining Jason's attention (who had been playing with Donny).

"Oh. Yeah. She... I don't think it would be wise to place her in a family yet", admitted Jason with a frown of his own, arms around Donny like he was a teddy. "She's still in hospital care. More for her mental-state than her physical, really. And placing her with two _men_... I don't think that would be the wisest thing to do, at least not that early after... ah, everything she's been through."

Nico nodded and then he grunted. Apparently, sitting on Nico's lap was not enough for Thess. The boy had, at times, the attention span of his mother. Thess grinned broadly as he climbed onto Nico's back to sit on his shoulders. Nico grunted under the weight and winced when Thess pulled his hair to hold himself upright. The things he was willing to do for his children.

Putting Blance's file aside – not fully aside, aside enough to remember to take the file with him later on and show it to Rachel, who had aside from being the Oracle also made a career of being a psychiatrist – Nico grabbed the next file. Another girl. Elizabeth Beckett-Heath, a blonde little angel, only four years old, all teeth and smiles in her file-picture. Daughter of Apollo, whose mother Anamaria had died during childbirth. She had been in the system since the beginning and only a few months ago, a satyr caught on with her being a demigod and brought her to New Rome.

"How come a blonde little angel that age is still in the system?", asked Nico curiously.

"She's sweet and adorable and well-behaved and all, but all foster families she's been with – and it had been a few by now because she _is_ cute – but she takes home strays. Not just kittens and puppies, but even _bugs_ ", grunted Jason half-amused.

"Why's she doing that?", asked Donny curiously, looking up at Jason. "I know girls don't like bugs. Bia always screams and runs when I bring home bugs. She says they're ew."

"Because she's a real daughter of Apollo and wants to help every hurt little creature and critter", replied Jason. "It's sweet and all, but most adults can only take that many hurt animals in their house before they call it quits. She doesn't even understand that. She just wants to help."

"That _is_ cute", muttered Nico with a half-smile of his own.

He returned his attention to the files and went through some more while Jason went back to playing with Donny. Thess all the while remained silent on top of Nico, chin resting on Nico's head and pretending to read along. He was only five, he couldn't read yet, but he liked playing adult and he was the most well-behaved kid Nico had so just sitting there and watching papà was all he needed to be content. Which contradicted greatly to his at-times short attention-span, but it went well with his Percy-genes (as Nico liked to call it). As long as he was with his family, he was content.

"Well, I think we can narrow it down to those three", announced Nico after twenty minutes.

"Leroy Jones, Loki Murdock and Elizabeth Beckett-Heath", read Jason curiously. "Ah, let's take Loki out. No idea how he slipped into this pile. I blame my lack of sleep, just like with Blance's file. JP has been keeping us up all night lately. No, Loki is currently in foster care with Cecil."

"Cecil? Cecil Rogers? How have I not heard of that?", grunted Nico surprised, looking up.

There were things he would never forget about the wars and one was that moment he had shared with Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers and Will Solace as they had defended camp against the enemy. While he had build up a business together with Lou, he was still on semi-regular contact with Will, even though the blonde had moved to New Rome with his husband Jake. Only Cecil slipped past him occasionally. The boy was traveling a lot and he had been living in Hawaii for a few years with his boyfriend Mike Kahale. Nico knew the two had moved back to New Rome not too long ago.

"Apparently, all us 'suckers' managing to raise kids made him wonder if he could do it too. And he was enthralled by the humor of the boy's name. Son of a trickster, named after another trickster god. Anyway, Loki has been living with Cecil for a couple months now in foster care. I think chances for adoption are pretty high with them", explained Jason with a grin.

"Well, that narrows it down even further", grunted Nico, raising one eyebrow. "Son of Vulcan or daughter of Apollo. Say, when will Jake and Will arrive here?"

"Why don't we go to the waiting room and check for uncle Will?", said Jason, looking at Donny.

The boy yelped excitedly and jumped off Jason's lap, grabbing his uncle's hand to pull him along. Nico chuckled amused and stood, adjusting Thess so the little one was piggy-back-riding him. Thess yelped in glee as he was carried around by his daddy. Nico grinned and held onto Thess' calves so the boy wouldn't fall off. Together with Jason, he then followed Donny outside and toward the waiting room. Will and Jake were already sitting there, looking kind of nervous.

"Uncle Will! Uncle Jake!", yelped Donny as he rushed over to them, ever the enthusiast.

"Hey there, little rascal", laughed Jake and ruffled Donny's curls.

"Do you really wanna get your own child?", asked Donny, tilting his head curiously.

"Yes", nodded Will, smiling fondly at the little boy.

"Which one of you is the mommy then?", inquired Donny, looking from Will to Jake.

"Ah... uh...", grunted Will awkwardly, casting a glance at Nico. "We're not like your daddy and mommy. Not every boy can become a mommy, you see. Your mommy is very lucky that he could have you and your siblings. So Jake and I, we will... take a child in who doesn't have parents anymore and give him or her a nice home and parents again."

"That's nice", decided Donny with a bright smile. "And how do you pick a child?"

"You ask clever questions, kiddo", grunted Jake, looking over at Jason and Nico.

"We narrowed it down to two kids who may be a fit for you", replied Nico with a smile. "Leroy Jones, son of Vulcan, and Elizabeth Beckett-Heath, daughter of Apollo. He's eleven and she's four."

"And... how do we decide? Flip a coin?", asked Will unimpressed.

"I thought more along the lines of spending time with the children", chuckled Nico and raised one eyebrow. "Will spends the day with one child, Jake with the other and we meet again tonight."

"Will should go with the Volcano and uncle Jake with the girl!", decided Thess brightly.

"You think?", asked Jason a bit surprised, turning toward the five-years-old.

"Yup! Because uncle Jake is a Greek Volcano and both uncle Will and the girl are children of Apollo, so it's more fun if they switch. Like I'm spending today with daddy and not with mommy, even though I have mommy's powers and Percy has daddy's", explained Thess proudly.

"Your children are really clever", stated Will surprised, staring at Nico.

"They make a good point", agreed Nico proudly, grinning like only a proud father could. "Blood _is_ thicker than water. I'm pretty sure both of you remember from your time at camp. There's something that... connects children of the same god. So there will be some kind of instant connection between Will and Elizabeth as well as Jake and Leroy. It'll be a better test to see if either fits to you when we switch the pairs up. Jason, can you arrange for that? I'll take my children home for lunch and be back by the end of the day. You think you can do that?"

Jake and Will exchanged a short look. For a first impression, that did seem like a good idea.

/break\

"Hello, I'm Lizzy."

That was all it took for Jake's heart to be stolen. The little girl with still a bit toddler-like chub, as it should be with a healthy four years old, offered him a very happy smile, her sky-blue eyes sparkling brightly. Her long hair laid over her shoulder in a broad braid, she was wearing an orange dress with frills and a giant sunflower stitched onto the skirt. She was the personification of an angel and he saw so much of his Will in the girl. The bright sunny attitude, the smile.

Sure, they would have taken a child that wasn't the half-sibling of one of them too, but there was just something about at least one of them having a connection to the child, a family resemblance even. And that resemblance really was strong with the children of Apollo. It was odd, sometimes Jake felt as though his father was the only one whose children truly deviated.

Apollo's kids had more often than not blonde hair and blue eyes, at the very least that sunny-boy look. The children of Poseidon had Poseidon's sea-green eyes, there were Zeus' electric blue eyes and Athena's intelligent storm-gray eyes, the mischievous up-turn eyebrows of Hermes and that trademark smirk, the children of Dionysus had purple eyes even like grapes.

There was something comforting about familiar trades, mused Jake thoughtful.

"Hello, Lizzy", greeted Jake with a soft smile as he knelt down in front of Elizabeth. "I'm Jake."

"Mister Jason says you wanna play with me today?", asked Lizzy, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'd love to play with you", grinned Jake, tilting his head. "What do you want to play?"

"Tea party!", exclaimed Lizzy, eyes sparkling brightly.

/break\

Percy was laying comfortably on the bed, propped up on pillows. The further along the pregnancy went, the more he was looking forward to the birth of his kids. Donny was snuggled up to his side, babbling on about his day with daddy. Bia was out playing with Cally Rodriguez, while Percy Junior was already deep asleep. Watching movies always made the girl sleepy.

"Percy! Help!", called Nico out as he stomped into the room.

He stomped because Thess hung off his leg, fingers clawed into his pants and legs wrapped around Nico's leg. Percy grinned broadly. Those little kids would be the death of the mighty Ghost King.

"Looks like Thess has the situation under control", grinned Percy brightly.

"That's the _problem_!", grunted Nico, glaring at his husband. "This little rascal wants to go to New Rome with me and I really need to leave if I want to be on time. Please remove him."

"Why do you want to go to New Rome?", inquired Percy curiously, caressing Donny's hair.

"I wanna see uncle Jake's and uncle Will's child!", exclaimed Thess, sounding excited. "Donny?"

"I just wanna stay here and cuddle with mamma", objected Donny, yawning tiredly.

Thess froze and stared over at his big brother and their mommy. Nico smirked knowingly. Cuddling with Percy was one thing no di Angelo could decline, after all. Leaning down, he grabbed Thess by the armpits and lifted him up to place him on the bed. Then he knelt down in front of his son.

"Listen here, Thess", started Nico, patting his son's head. "I'm just going to meet with uncle Jake and uncle Will. The kids are already back in their own rooms and probably already asleep, mh? But I promise you, I'll come and bring you when they choose a child and adopt him or her, okay?"

Thess looked thoughtful for another moment until Percy opened his arms for him. That totally sealed the deal for the little boy and Thess hastily crawled up to snuggle up to Percy's other side.

"Okay daddy, bye daddy", nodded Thess obediently.

/break\

Jake was pouting when he sat in Jason's office, together with Jason, Will and Nico. He'd rather be playing tea party with Lizzy. Will grinned at him and leaned over to take the tiara off his husband.

"So... you had fun?", asked Will, eyes sparkling fondly.

"She's adorable", sighed Jake and nodded slowly. "You'd love her. How could anyone not?"

"How about tomorrow, you switch? Jake spends the day with Leroy and Will spends the day with Lizzy. That way you'd both get to know them and then take your time deciding", suggested Jason.

"That... sounds like a good idea", agreed Will thoughtful, nodding.

Jake grinned – and he continued to grin like a happy idiot on their way home. Unlike Jake, Will was rather silent and thoughtful though. By the time the couple returned home, Jake had come down from his sugar-high enough to notice his husband's mood. Frowning curiously, Jake continued putting all tools and sharp things aside, ecstatic about maybe soon having a little child in their house. But Will kept spacing out. After a while, Jake walked up to his blonde.

"Hey there, what's wrong with you?", asked Jake confused, arms around Will's waist.

He had his nose buried in the blonde locks, kissing the top of Will's head. The son of Apollo grunted as he was pulled out of his thoughts. Turning a bit, he faced his husband, who looked concerned.

"It's just... you seem really happy about having met Lizzy and I feel awful about what I think about Roy", sighed Will and shook his head. "I mean, he's just a kid, after all. I'm being mean..."

"Why?", asked Jake confused, tilting Will's head up to look him in the eyes. "You didn't say a word about your meeting with Leroy. What's wrong, Will?"

"It's... nothing, I think", shrugged Will with a frown. "I mean, he was perfectly polite and considerate, but... more to a level that it was kinda... creepy. It didn't feel real. Oh, I'm being silly."

"Probably", laughed Jake and kissed Will's nose. "You know us tinkerers aren't good with people. He was probably just nervous about meeting someone who may become his father."

"You're right, you're right", sighed Will, resting his forehead against Jake's chest. "Let's wait until after tomorrow when you'll meet him and I'll get to meet little Lizzy, mh?"

Jake just grinned and pulled Will along toward their bed. He knew he had insisted on them moving from New Athens to New Rome and he was and would forever be grateful that his blonde had followed him. Being here, in New Rome, had made it possible for him to open up a garage with Leo. He had lost many siblings during the wars, but when Leo had been returned to them, he saw it as a second chance. A second chance at being Leo's big brother and watching out for him.

"I love you", whispered Jake softly, brushing his lips against Will's forehead.

Will grinned like a lazy cat as he stretched some. "Love you too, Jake."

/break\

After how awful Will still felt about his meeting with Leroy, he asked for moral support. It was a good thing Nico had come over yesterday evening to check in on them. The son of Hades was willing to come again today and help Will out and he even brought a little helper.

"Thess insisted on coming along", grunted Nico and glared up. "And when one of them wants to go somewhere, the others always insist on tagging along so they won't miss anything."

Thess just giggled where he sat on his father's shoulders, Percy Junior and Donny on either side of Nico, looking up at their father adoringly. Will's eyes softened as he looked at them. Nico and his family were why Will wanted a family of his own. They seemed so natural and happy together. After yesterday however, Will was doubtful if he would ever be like that.

"Thank you for coming", sighed Will. "I was really lost yesterday and figured, maybe some help..."

Nico grunted and nodded as he put Thess down on the ground. They had decided to go to the lake. The weather was good and the lake meant that the kids could run around and be loud without being a bother to anyone. Will jumped slightly as someone tugged on his shirt. Turning his head, he stared down into those brilliant sea-green eyes of Percy Junior.

"Why don't you make the child yourself, like mommy and daddy?", asked Percy curiously, patting Will's stomach. "That's where babies come from, like the little ones in mommy's tummy!"

Will blushed furiously and the blush darkened even more when Nico behind him laughed. The blonde turned to glare at his best friend, but Nico didn't even look at him, instead he continued unfolding the blanket and setting everything for them – food, drinks, sun-blocker, card-games.

"Di Angelo, she's your daughter. You explain it. I go and pick the girl up", declared Will irritated.

Nico snorted as he watched Will stomp off. During their wait for Will and the little girl, Nico got his three kids changed. Percy Junior looked happy as she took her twin's hand and ran toward the lake. They were only five, so Nico didn't like to leave them alone near the water. He didn't care that Thess was a legacy of Poseidon, it was too dangerous. So while Donny got comfortable on the blanket and started coloring pictures, Nico trailed after the twins.

"Daddy! Build a castle with me!", demanded Percy Junior, her lower lip quivering.

"Or course, my princess", chuckled Nico and sat down next to his daughter at the beach.

Thess wiggled his nose. His big brother was drawing and his twin was occupying their dad. His face lit up when he spotted uncle Will with a little girl in tow. She was pretty, with long golden curls and bright azure-blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow swim-suit with orange frills and a bow. It suited her. Nice to see a girl who had taste, unlike his twin who always only wore black.

"Hello! Who are you? Are you uncle Will's daughter now?", asked Thess eagerly.

"Hi", replied the little blonde shyly and half hid behind Will's legs. "I'm Lizzy. I dunno if they wanna keep me. I asked Mister Jason yesterday, but he said they dunno yet."

Will just stared down at her. Why was she hiding with him? Did she really already trust him? She was such a cute, little angel. Unsure what to do, he did what he had seen Percy do with Donny so often, so he placed one hand on Lizzy's head, caressing her blonde curls.

"It's alright, Lizzy. That's Thess, he's nice. He's the son of my best friend", introduced Will.

"Your swimsuit is very pretty", stated Thess, smiling brightly. "Do you wanna go swim?"

She turned her head to look up at Will questioningly. "Will you come with us, please?"

"O—Of course", nodded Will nervously and followed the little children into the lake.

He was aware of the intense stare of one Nico di Angelo as he went to swim with the two children. They chased each other and splashed each other and Will couldn't help but relax and ease into the situation. It was easy spending time with Lizzy, she was such a bright and sweet child.

"Will. Switch?", asked Nico as he walked up to them. "Junior wants to play ball, but... I don't want to leave Donny unsupervised at the shore. You stay dry, I play with the other kids?"

"Yes!", exclaimed Thess, eyes sparkling as he turned to Lizzy. "That's my daddy! He's awesome!"

Lizzy tilted her head and nodded. There was something odd – something sad – in her eyes as Will headed out to join Donny on the blanket. Why would she be sad? Did she think he'd just leave? How could he ever leave this little angel? As he sat down, he smiled at Lizzy and waved at her, signaling that he was still paying attention to her and that it was okay. She returned the smile shyly.

"So, that's your new daughter, uncle Will?", inquired Donny curiously while drawing.

"I... think so...", confirmed Will reluctantly and leaned over to see what the boy was drawing.

A family portrait, of course. Will had to grin widely when he saw the very, very round figure that must be Percy, holding Donny and Thess by the hands, while the other taller stick-figure that must be Nico (because it was very black) was holding who Will assumed to be the twins. There were even something he assumed to be a bird at first before realizing the black winged flying thing must be Blackjack. The large black blob in the background had to be Mrs. O'Leary, because it had a red line drawn through its neck – like Mrs. O'Leary's collar.

"Aw, you're a real little Da Vinci", teased Will playfully.

"Am not", frowned Donny confused and looked up. "Nico is! She invents! The Italian Leo invented, like uncle Leo too! He made lots of awesome things!"

Will smiled amused and nodded in agreement while setting out food for them all. While readying their lunch, his eyes constantly searched for Lizzy to make sure she was alright, even though she was with Nico. He frowned when he noticed her and Thess close to the shore, between the tall green grass looking like they were up to something (he had babysat enough of his friends' rascals to recognize that expression on a child's face). Nico was being a bit distracted by Junior, who was by far the most demanding di Angelo, so Will couldn't quite hold it against him.

"Listen, honey, you stay here for a moment. I... think I need to check something."

"Okay, uncle Will", nodded Donny obediently and continued his drawing.

He would just hurry over and see what Thess and Lizzy were doing. Donny was in clear view of them, he could leave the well-behaved di Angelo alone for a moment. He did have this odd feeling that he really should check on Lizzy. What was it? Where did it come from? He just knew.

"Hey. What are you two up to?", inquired Will as he approached.

The two children stared at him wide-eyed and tried to hide something from him. He frowned and stepped foot into the water to walk past them. Both kids looked oddly nervous. Will's eyes softened when he saw what they had found. A hurt female duck, with three little ones sitting around it. The adult duck quacked at them angrily, trying to shield the little ones with her unhurt wing.

"I... I wanna help it", whispered Lizzy, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I wanna help it, but adults don't like that. They always give me back when I bring hurt animals with me, but they're hurt and they can't help themselves and I wanna help. B—But I like you and I like Jake a—and I don't wanna be given back again. I wanna find a home and someone who loves me like the mommy duck loves her little ducklings. I—I just wanna... I wanna have a home too, but I also wanna help the duck..."

Will bit his lip as he saw the tears streaming down the little girl's cheeks. What was he supposed to do now? Taking a shaky breath, he knelt down in the shallow water and pulled her in a hug.

"Hey, it's alright, ducky", whispered Will softly. "Everything is fine. It's all going to be okay."

But she only cried harder when Will lifted her up and carried her out of the water and away from the ducks. Thess looked confused and then decided to run and get his own daddy to un-confuse things. Back at their blanket, Will cautiously put Lizzy down and emptied their basket before grabbing a large towel. By the time that was done, Nico and his twins walked over.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?", asked the Italian concerned.

Will turned to look at him and blink. "I think our trip just found an early end. Sorry, Nico." Lizzy was staring at him so heartbroken, but he just smiled at her and reached a hand out. "Come on, little ducky. We'll bring the hurt mama duck home with us and take a look at her wings, mh?"

Lizzy stared at him wide eyed and reluctant. He just smiled tenderly and she cautiously took the hand. Will led her back to the ducks and handed her the basket, motioning for her to be silent. She watched in wonder how he took the towel and spread it out between his hands, reaching out for the duck mother and wrapped it hastily to keep her from hurting him or herself. Tugging the duck into the basket, he cautiously picked the three little ducklings up and placed them next to their mother. Lizzy watched with her wide eyes how Will took the basket back and grabbed her hand with his free hand before leading the way. She craned her neck and saw Thess and his family waving after them. Unsure of what was happening, she followed him until they reached their home.

"Jake! We're home!", called Will out. "Be a dear and bring me the first aid kit!"

"Oh gods, you broke the child!", yelled Jake, sounding mortified.

Will rolled his eyes fondly and winked at Lizzy. "He always worries. Come, we'll take care of mother duck and then we'll find you something dry to wear, okay, ducky?"

They met in the bathroom, where Will drew a bath and put the three little ducklings in. Jake looked confused for a moment, before he heaved an exasperated sigh and handed the first aid kit over. While Will spread a blanket out on the ground and prepared everything to look at the duck, Jake took a bathrobe and helped Lizzy into it before pulling her away into a safe yet still viewable distance. Sitting on the toilet seat, Jake lifted her up into his lap so she could watch both Will and the little ducklings. Will hadn't scolded her for playing with wild animals and he had even taken them home with him – he, not her! And now he was taking care of the duck.

"What do you wanna name them, ducky?", asked Will tenderly.

"Name?", asked Lizzy confused, tilting her head.

"Well, the mommy is hurt and can't fly. We'll have to take care of them until her wing is properly healed again and I think we should give them names while they live with us, don't you, ducky?"

"Ducky?", echoed Jake and grinned down at her. "That's a cute nickname for a cute girl, mh?"

"She said she wants someone to love her like the mommy duck loves her ducklings", replied Will, his voice soft as he looked at them. "So obviously, she's our little ducky so we can love her, right?"

Jake's face nearly split with the grin. Since he had spend the day with Lizzy yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had this adoring smile and how she talked about her teddy and played tea party and just how sweet she was. Jake wanted to tug her in at night and tell her bedtime stories and he wanted to wake up to eat breakfast with Will and Lizzy, planning their days and going to the playground or drawing pictures. It was strange how just hard it had hit him, but he couldn't find any other words to describe it than love at first sight. And wasn't that how being a parent was supposed to work? They loved their baby the first moment they looked at them.

"So, what do you wanna name the little ones?", asked Jake with a smile.

"Mh...", frowned Lizzy thoughtful, looking at the mommy. "Oh! I know! Mommy is Daisy and the little ones are Huey, Louie and Dewey! Are those names okay?"

She looked at them anxiously and Jake couldn't help but laugh and nod. "They're perfect, ducky."

"Very perfect", agreed Will fondly. "Jake, would you mind and go take Lizzy to the DPS? We don't have any dry clothes for her and we still need to talk to Jason and everything."

Lizzy looked afraid again, but Jake just hugged her tighter. "We need to sign silly papers and talk to important people so we get to keep you, ducky. We don't want you to go either, but I promise that we'll come and get you as soon as we can and then you can come home with us, yes?"

Lizzy didn't know if she could really trust them just yet, but she also knew that there wasn't anything she could do. All she could do was follow the adults' orders.

/break\

That night, after patching up a duck and talking to Jason, Will and Jake found themselves invited to dinner at the di Angelos'. Something no one would ever say no to, because Nico was an amazing cook and Percy's desserts were to die for. The company was nice too.

"Why did you make Lizzy cry?", asked Thess with an upset frown. "Is she alright?"

Everyone was just in the middle of settling down around the dining table. Percy smiled gratefully as Nico pushed the chair back for him. Somehow, Will was grateful that they'd get the kid without having to go through the pregnancy. Nico sat down next to his husband, with Will and Jake opposite them and the kids between them. Thess and Percy Junior sat opposite of Donny and Bia.

"I didn't make her cry", whispered Will. "She... doesn't have a home and she was scared that just because she wanted to help the duck, we wouldn't want to keep her."

"But you will!", declared Thess, not even bothering to phrase it as a question.

"Why, you seem to like her", stated Percy curiously, brushing his son's hair back.

"Yes! She's pretty and nice and clever and awesome!", declared Thess happily. "And when she lives with uncle Will and uncle Jake, we can see each other and become best friends forever!"

Will chuckled, reaching out for Jake's hand under the table. The rest of dinner was more pleasant talk and Will and Jake got to watch what a rowdy family dinner with four kids looked like. Somehow, Will always loved to watch the family. This warm and cozy feeling they seemed to ooze off was contagious. Will wanted it for himself, wanted to share those dinners with Jake and Lizzy.

"Okay, kids. You go and clean off the table", ordered Nico, voice tender and amused. "And then you can go and watch some cartoons, that sound like a good deal, mh?"

"Yay!", exclaimed Donny excitedly, looking at his big sister for approval.

"Okay, we can watch _My Little Pony_ ", sighed Bia with a grin.

The four little di Angelos hastily collected the plates and carried them into the kitchen. The adults followed to put away the dirty dishes and make a nice cup of hot chocolate for Percy. Nico then led the adults upstairs to his study. While Percy got comfortable on the couch, Nico went and poured himself, Will and Jake a glass of cognac. Percy looked content nursing his hot chocolate.

"Well then, to Lizzy Mason", toasted Nico, lifting his glass up.

"To Lizzy Mason", agreed the other three with smiles.

"So, why Lizzy? I thought you also saw a boy?", inquired Percy curiously.

"I couldn't...", started Will and shook his head. "I guess me and Leroy just didn't hit it off. The boy was... we didn't have a connection. Somehow, he... made me feel uneasy..."

Honestly, at first I brushed it off, thought it was because, well, we tinkerers are pretty bad with people, but... I gotta agree. Something about that boy is just... off", agreed Jake with a frown. "Lizzy though, I wanted to keep that girl from the moment I saw her."

"That's good", said Percy with a caring smile.

"It is", grinned Will with a nod. "I mean, she's adorable. Oh, and we adopted four ducks."

"Not sure if the girl is a good match. Will is bringing home enough strays as it is", teased Nico with a smirk. "You can just open up an animal shelter right now, Jake."

"I think that's a sweet trade", chided Percy with a glare. "Taking care of the weak and wounded."

"Says the boy who adopted a pegasus, a hellhound and a skeleton kitten", muttered Nico.

"Said the man who just nodded and smiled and did everything his husband wanted", chimed Will.

Nico huffed and stuck his tongue out at his blonde friend, causing the son of Apollo to grin broadly. Percy snorted and rolled his eyes before sipping his chocolate again. He was glad for their friends, that they had found a child that seemed to fit so perfectly into their family. All of them had suffered so much during the wars, during their lives before New Athens. All that darkness that kept haunting them in one way or the other, they deserved a little sunshine to brighten their days and in Percy's experience, no light shone brighter than that of a child. A child that loved them unconditionally and needed them to protect and love them just as much. Will and Jake deserved to experience the kind of happiness that family had given Percy. Smiling, he laid one hand on his stomach, soon to be joined by Nico's. The Italian smiled at him so incredibly lovingly as he leaned in to kiss Percy.

"I love you", whispered Nico against Percy's lips.

/break\

Lizzy was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her backpack sitting at her feet as she waited nervously. Mister Jason stood behind her, also waiting. Mister Jason had come to her this morning and told her to pack her things, because she would get to live with Will and Jake because they had decided to keep her. Which meant she would get her own family and her own home.

"If you're not happy or if you have problems, you can always come to me", said Jason honestly.

"Okay, Mister Jason. Thank you", nodded Lizzy obediently.

"There she is! Look, Will!", exclaimed Jake in excitement as soon as they rounded the corner.

"Yes, love. I can see her too", chuckled Will fondly, shaking his head.

Lizzy chewed on her lip as the two approached her, unsure what to do or say. But that was taken from her when Jake reached her, because he just picked her up and whirled her around until she was giggling happily. Jake grinned at her as he handed her over to Will so he could take her things.

"Hello, ducky", smiled Will, giving her an Eskimo kiss while adjusting to hold her more securely. "You ready to come home with dad and me? Daisy and the ducklings already miss you."

"...Dad?", asked Lizzy shyly, looking at Jake.

"Yes, ducky?", asked Jake, lifting his head to return her look. "Don't you wanna come with daddy and me? Because we're really looking forward to having you with us."

"I... can?", asked Lizzy, searching for Jason's eyes for confirmation.

"You can", confirmed Jason and ruffled her hair. "If you want. Do you want to?"

Her eyes sparkled in a way that rivaled the sun as she nodded her head so wild that it looked as though it would fall off. Will laughed, tightening his grip on her and looking at his husband.

"Well then, let's bring you home so you can play with the ducklings", declared Jake.

"And Daisy can really stay until she's all good?", asked Lizzy worried.

"Of course, my little ducky", smiled Will, rocking her back and forth. "We're children of Apollo, after all. We tend to those who need our help and make them better."

Jake's eyes softened as he watched Will and Lizzy. It was what he had always loved most about his Will. Children of Apollo came in three different versions – the musicians, the archers and the healers. Will was rubbish with a bow, he was relatively talented with a guitar but had never been a true musical protegee. But he was a healer at heart. He was the right person to raise Lizzy.

"You know, daddy here always brought home strays too", mused Jake while they made their way back home. "Hurt puppies or kittens. One time even a son of Hades."

"Though dad didn't let me keep that one", grinned Will. "We gave him to a friend of ours, who has been taking good care of him though. The nice man we met yesterday, he's the son of Hades."

"Oh. The daddy of Thess", whispered Lizzy and perked up. "Can Thess come over again?"

"Of course he can, ducky. He's really looking forward to playing with you again", answered Will.

Jake grinned as they reached the house and he unlocked the door. "Home, sweet home, ducky."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
